helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Schinken
Abend über dem Unicorn River. Ich liege unter einer Eiche und blicke in die blutrote Sonne, die im Celestiameer versinkt und den Himmel ein letztes Mal in ein Schauspiel aus Gelb, Rot und Orange taucht, ehe die Nacht ihre blaue Schwärze über dem unendlichen Zelt ausbreitet... wenn ich sie nicht beide persönlich kennen würde könnte ich wohl kaum die wahre Verbindung zu diesem einzigartigen Moment fühlen, ebenso wie die in diesem Augenblick einzigartig in hellem Gold schillernde Stute neben mir... meine Sunny, das, was mir von Sonne und Mond geblieben ist: "Robert, weißt du, ich bin wunschlos glücklich." "Ich weiß meine Schöne... ich auch." Na ja, so ziemlich... *seufz* --- Wo fange ich am geschicktesten an? - Ach ja, beim wunderschönen Sozialismus, der das Ziegenreich nun schon seit fast tausend Jahren friedlich zusammenhält... die Generäle mal außen vor gelassen, aber da bin ich vielleicht auch gar nicht mal ganz so unbeteiligt dran gewesen, dass der Rote Oktober zu dem wurde, was er war - aber hey, durch ihn haben Ziegen und Böcke zusammengefunden, und das, was heute als Demokratischer Sozialismus in aller Munde ist, gedieh, und wie prächtig, was für ein Baum hat sich daraus entwickelt, was für ein wunderbares Gewächs der Einigkeit, der Gerechtigkeit, der Freiheit! Warum kapiert eigentlich keiner, dass das genau das ist, was Equestria auch braucht?! Klar, auch das friedlichste Volk der Welt - und das sind die Ziegen ganz sicher nicht - muss wehrhaft sein und sich und die, die Schutz bedürfen, verteidigen können, aber es sollte bescheiden bleiben und sich nicht zu sehr aufspielen... gut, zugegeben, die allermeisten Ziegen haben die Grundausbildung bei der Armee hinter sich und bleiben ein ganzes Leben für den Worst Case gut in Form, aber kein Pazifist wird zum Kämpfen gezwungen, und außerdem kämpfen wir fair und direkt. Um Helljes Willen nicht das geringste gegen die Combine, Tobi ist so ein guter und lieber Freund, ich würde mich niemals mit ihm verstreiten wollen! Dass sie den Weg zu uns gefunden haben und ihnen dabei halt leider auch andere Weltraumspezies gefolgt sind war ja keine Absicht, und sie tun alles, um uns zu schützen - das ist der Punkt, sie tun es von sich aus und nicht aus was-auch-immer, Prestige oder... ich würde zu weit gehen, wenn ich es als "mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein" oder gar "Selbstverwirklichung" bezeichnen würde, aber janz ehrlich, was Terra und Safira in letzter Zeit treiben geht mir sowas von gegen den Strich, da könnt ich den janzen Tach im Strahl kotzen, und nicht mal das würde reichen! Mal angefangen bei den Wächtern, diesem inkompetenten Haufen von Intelligenzbolzen, die nur nen Namen haben weil's ja die "Armee der Republik" ist - toll, bloß doof, dass weder Ziegen noch Yamne'es noch Fetur-Ponys geschweige Black-Ponys darin vertreten sind! Ich frage mich schon seit Anbeginn dieses Saftladens, warum Equestria die eigentlich braucht - wozu gibt's denn sonst die Combine?! Und dann dieser sinnlose Dreckskrieg in der Menschenwelt, was war denn das für ein Fiasko?! - Aber nein, ich sollte ja die Untergrundeisenbahner zurückhalten, sie würden sonst nur im Weg stehen... ja nee, is klar, aber die annähernd zwanzigtausend Terroristen, die in den letzten drei Jahren unschädlich gemacht wurden kamen glatt unter'n Tisch, als ob das Fohlengarten wäre, ich könnte ihnen allen die Köpfe abreißen! Aber nein, darf ich ja nicht, und dieser Lola O'Reilly erst recht nicht, sonst muss der arme Eross ganz schrecklich weinen... es bricht mir echt das Herz, aber... Freund... was soll ich sagen, wir zanken ja nur noch miteinander - zurück zu dieser minderjährigen Alkoholikerin, wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass sie meiner Sonea auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann *ZENSIERT* ... dann verlege ich sie höchstpersönlich in die Hölle, so wahr ich Cyro heiße! --- Boar bin ich grad in Rage, da kriegen jetzt alle ihr Fett weg! Tobi sachte mal zu mir: "Ich versteh echt nicht, was du an Angel findest - ich mag sie überhaupt nicht, sie ist arrogant und ungezogen, führt sich auf wie ein unreifes Fohlen und ist nutzlos, weil sie sich nicht um die toten Seelen schert - ich meine, wer betreibt denn den Bahnhof und wer den Himmel und wer faulenzt den ganzen Tag nur in Eross und zofft sich?", tja, wo er recht hat, hat er Recht! Und mal ganz ehrlich, zu einem Fohlen gehören immer zwei, und wer hat mir denn die Ohren vorgeheult, dass sie sooo enttäuscht von anderen Kerlen ist? Und wer hat AUCH nicht verhütet, obwohl sie mir ständig vorwirft, dass ich ja zu blöd dazu wäre?! Hat sie jemals von mir verlangt, dass ich das tun soll?!? - Nicht dass ich wüsste, und so alt und vergesslich bin ich auch wieder nicht, also echt mal! Und statt sich endlich mal zu freuen, dass sie mittlerweile das schönste und knuffigste Fohlen Equestrias hat, nein, da darf der leibliche Vater es nicht mal sehen, und wenn er ihm auch nur auf einen Meter zu nahe kommt setzt's gleich was... so eine dumme Kuh, nee echt, so eine dumme Kuh, die geht mir echt nich ab! --- Terra soll sich ma nich so aufspielen, der kleine Angeber, der denkt doch den ganzen Tag bloß an Stuten und große Waffen, was kann er denn, Demokratie schonmal nicht, dafür nen schönes Prinzipat - toll, das ist nicht besser als ne Diktatur, aber yolo, interessiert auch keinen! Equestria braucht Fortschritt, ganz klar, aber nicht viel zu viel auf einmal, das müssen die Leuts doch erstmal verdauen - dieser ganze Raumfahrtsmist, die Schattenflotte inklusive... das ist auch so nen Unding, in dem Land geht's kaum bergauf, noch immer leben Hunderttausende in Slums oder zerstörten Städten, aber dem Militär geht's glänzend, es gibt Drohnen und modernste Panzer, erlesenste Gewehre von Heckler & Koch, die ganze Palette... das will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, das gibt's doch gar nicht, und wie's das gibt, heiliger Hellje noch einmal! *keuch* --- "Hey Robert, alles in Ordnung mit dir, du zitterst ja!" "Oh Sunny, ja... ich... sorry, ich hab nur etwas nachgedacht... ich... ich wollte deinen Sonnenuntergang nicht zerstören, entschuldige bitte!" "Ist eh schon vorbei!", grinst sie und küsst mich zärtlich auf die Wange, "na komm schon, mir kannst du doch alles erzählen, was dich bedrückt, mein Ohr ist doch immer offen für sowas!" "Ist... ist schwer alles auf einmal zu verstehen, Politik und der ganze Mist, du verstehst?" "Sicher, als das übliche... tja, kann ich schon nachvollziehen... na ja, mach dich nicht fertiger als du musst, es gibt halt nun mal leider die Dinge, die man nicht oder nur schwer ändern kann, weil sie von Ponys, die man eigentlich echt gerne hat, ausgehen." "Da hast du vollkommen recht - na ja, Schwamm drüber, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag... und wir, jetzt und hier?" "Hmmm...", der Mond erhebt sich voll und rund über dem Land, "ich hätte nicht geringe Lust auf dich mein Großer, du nicht auch auf mich?" "Aber immer doch meine Schöne!" Und während wir uns innigst lieben dreht sich die Welt ein Stück weiter... und weiter und weiter. Mit ihr schreitet die Zeit hinfort und bringt Neues, Unbekanntes... neue Freunde kommen, alte gehen, Dinge ändern sich mal zum Guten, mal zum Schlechten. Aber eins bleibt immer gleich. Ich, Ziegenkönig Robert. --- ENDE